Reanna Holmes
is one of the main characters of the series, Princess Detectives and is part of the group with the same name. She is voiced by Saitou Chiwa. Personality Reanna is clumsy but highly intelligent. She is the oldest of the triplets about six seconds to Dorothy and twelve seconds to Mirelle. She has a habit of saying Success (合格 gou kaku) when she passes tests or trials. She happens to also be truthful and doesn't like her sisters and her friends to keep any secrets from her. This could also be why Tiara gives her a high position in the girls' dorms. Appearance Reanna has long light blue hair that ends on her waist. On one side she has a small side ponytails tied with a white ribbon with a small cyan star brooch. She has blue eyes and is fair skinned. Casual Reanna usually wears an off shoulder white shirt with blue stripes and a print saying Happy Dreamer. She wears dark blue shorts with a pink tiger printed belt. Her sandals are brown with a blue buckle on one side of each sandals. In the winter, she wears a blue, long sleeved coat over her summer outfit and leaves her coat unbuttoned. Princess Uniform She wears a white shawl with blue frills and a yellow star on the middle over a blue loong sleeved shirt with star details. Her skirt is dark blue with a yellow belt with a white star buckle. Her sandals are yellow with star details worn with white and blue leg warmers. Her hat is colored blue with a yellow star on the center front. History Boarding To Madoka Academy Because of her and her sisters unprincess like actions affecting the Booker Kingdom's reputation, they're sent to Madoka Academy to be trained to be more proper and princess like. She got sepperated from her sisters because they're placed in different rooms but as Reanna met Sofia, they discovered that they have some similarities and quickly became friends. Becoming Detectives Relationships *'Dorothy' and Mirelle Holmes - her sisters. As the oldest, she always look after them even thou Dorothy is taking over her responsibility. However, she can loose her temper and may end up lecturing them violently. *'Sofia Beresford' - Her roomate. After finding out that they're quite similar in terms of favorites, they became friends. Skills With her Princess Key, she gains the ability to see if someone's is guilty or innocent. She can also see if a person is lying or not and therefore, as the students learned of her Princess Key, they are now afraid to lie to her. Etymology Reanna means great queen. Since being the oldest about six seconds to Dorothy, she might take over the Booker Kingdom. Her name is also based on the second note of the solfege scale. Holmes is a surname from a private investigator, Sherlock Holmes which could fit the series' detective theme. Trivia * Her birthday falls on June 3. Therefore, she is a Gemini. ** It can also mean something because she has two other twin sisters. Category:Princess DetectivesCategory:Characters